ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Luxurious Loud House
The Luxurious Loud House is a TV show created by Kyle Marshall. This show focuses on the upper class members of the Loud family, aka The Rich Louds. Plot The Loud family are very wealthy and are one of the most powerful families in the world. They own a large American conglomerate corporation: Loud Industries, which is run by Lucio Loud. The upper class Louds live in a 40 bedroom mansion. As the only son of Lucio Loud and Margaret Loud with five older sisters and five younger sisters, life in his home can be as much as crazy as Lincoln Loud's home, but however, there is not one problem that is too large to handle for Richard Loud. While they do love each other and do not fight over the simplest things, the family has had a shady history of corruption and murder, but they have been reformed thanks to Lucio Loud, the wealthy Louds' father. Characters Main Characters * Richard Loud (voiced by Jacob Hopkins) - At 11 years old, Richard is the only son and middle child of Lucio and Margaret Loud; He is avid in sports and is very intelligent and loving towards his family, but he can be bossy and sometimes, sarcastic. He is the amalgamation of all of the Loud children minus Lily, having Lori's bossiness and insecurity, Leni's compassion, Luna's love for music, Luan's love for comedy, Lincoln's planning, Lucy's shadiness, Lana's dirtiness, Lola's narcissism, and Lisa's intelligence. Richard is the heir apparent to Loud Industries, and is expected to inherit the company someday. * Lorraine Loud (voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) - At 17 years old, Lorraine is the oldest of the wealthy Loud children. She is depicted as kindhearted, intelligent, and caring. She often talks on her smartphone and uses it to talk to her boyfriend, Sal Mangano. * Helena Loud (voiced by Bella Thorne) - At 16 years old, Helena is the second oldest of the wealthy Loud children. She is depicted as a kind teen actress known for portraying stereotypical dumb blondes. Helena is skilled in fashion designing and is intelligent and self-aware. * Alexandra Loud (voiced by Skylar Grey) - At 15 years old, she is the third oldest child of the Loud family; Alexandra is a musician interested in pop music. * Lorena Loud (voiced by Tina Fey) - At 14 years old, she is the fourth oldest child of the Loud family; Lorena enjoys practical jokes and comedy, but her jokes are more funnier than Luan's jokes and Lorena draws the line at pranking her family members. * Lucia Loud (voiced by Blair Dinucci) - At 13 years old, Lucia is the fifth oldest child of the Loud family; Like Lynn and Richard, Lucia is very energetic and competitive and engages in sports and other physical activities. Unlike Lynn however, Lucia is more intelligent, sophisticated, and mature and also more mild-tempered. * Ciara Loud (voiced by Blair Dinucci) - At 8 years old, Ciara is the fifth youngest child of the wealthy Louds; Lacey is a deeply religious goth girl who has an interest in God and poetry. She aspires to be a nun when she grows up. * Alana Loud (voiced by Ava Cantrell) - At 6 years old, she is Delores' identical twin sister and the fourth youngest of the family; Alana is a Machiavellian who dreams of using fear to become a successful politician. * Delores Loud (voiced by Ava Cantrell) - At 6 years old, she is Alana's identical twin sister and the third youngest of the family; Delores is a kind girly-girl who dresses in purple princess attire with a red sash and red gloves. * Elizabeth Loud (voiced by Jennifer Connelly) - At 4 years old, she is the second youngest of the wealthy Loud children; Lizzy, as she is nicknamed, is a child prodigy like Lisa who engages in complex equations and experiments. * Lauren Loud (voiced by Ava Cantrell) - At 1 year old, she is the youngest child of the wealthy Loud children. Lauren can walk independently for short distances. She is named after her grandmother, Lauren Walsh Loud. Villains * Lord Tetherby (voiced by Alan Ruck) * Jimmy Scaritoni (voiced by Peter Facinelli) - Jimmy Scaritoni is the underboss of the Scaritoni Crime Family of Great Lakes City and Enzo Scaritoni's eldest son. Category:The Loud House Category:TV Series